All you need is love
by Affy black
Summary: El mundo está lleno de gente enamorada / Drabbles. Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers.
1. Amor de pareja

_Summary_: El mundo está lleno de gente enamorada.

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. _Este reto participa en el Reto Normal "Enemies, Friends and Lovers" del Foro Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers._

_Nota_: Fic que participa en un reto muy interesante. Mi tématica fue lovers y quise explorarla de manera amplia con cuatro enfoques muy distintos: Amor de pareja, Amor sin compromisos, Amor no correspondido y Amor platónico. Espero que me comenten que les parece y gracias por leer.

* * *

**Personajes: **Lucy Weasley, Lorcan Scamander.

**Palabra clave: **Zapato

**Titulo del drabble: **Amor de pareja (o como aprender a vivir con un Scamander)

...

Lucy suspiró mientras miraba a su novio con cansancio y arrastraba su baúl tras ella.

-He perdido mi **zapato** de nuevo. –musitó Lorcan en voz baja.

La pelirroja se acercó a él y le miró con el ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos. Quería volver a casa pronto y si Lorcan seguía así no iba a ser su zapato lo único que iba a perder, sino también el tren. Y de paso su novia.

-Estás haciendo esa cara. –renegó el Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué cara?

-Esa cara. –señaló el rostro de la Weasley. –La cara de "Voy a cometer asesinato y lo haré parecer un suicidio"

Lucy enmarcó las cejas y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa divertida porque los ojos saltones y azules del muchacho la miraban como si se tratara de McGonagall a punto de reprenderles. O sea, ligeramente intimidado.

-No voy a matarte, me he acostumbrado a tus rarezas. –sentenció Lucy. –Eres hijo de Luna Lovegood, después de todo.

Lorcan le sonrió con cariño mientras la atrapaba en sus brazos y besaba su coronilla.

-Y es por eso que te quiero. –susurró el rubio en su oído.

Lucy dejó pasar el hecho de que iban retrasados para dejarse abrazar por su novio. Lorcan no era el típico Ravenclaw estudioso y metódico. Lorcan era soñador, inteligente pero con la cabeza generalmente en las nubes. Lucy, por otro lado, era el águila prototipo; preocupada por sus notas, metida en la biblioteca todos los días, lógica y hasta un poco cuadrada.

Era por eso que encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Por qué Lucy había aprendido a soportar las locuras y los disparates de Lorcan mientras que Lorcan se había acostumbrado a las histerias y terquedades de Lucy.

Y eso les aseguraba que su futuro juntos iba a ser bastante brillante.

**Palabras: 303**


	2. Amor sin compromisos

**Personajes: **Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy.

**Palabra clave: **Olvido

**Titulo del drabble: **Amor sin compromisos (o sólo es sexo, lo juro)

...

Pronto su blusa quedó en el **olvido** cuando las manos del chico que estaba sobre ella la lanzaron con maestría al otro lado de la habitación. Lily no se contuvo e hizo lo mismo con la de él para después comenzar a desabotonarle el pantalón sin tener intención alguna de ocultar lo desesperada que estaba por desaparecer toda la ropa que hubiera entre sus pieles.

-Parece que alguien me ha extrañado. –soltó él en su tono sarcástico, aquel que tanto le molestaba a la pelirroja porque le recordaba cuanto el rubio se sentía superior al resto del mundo.

Pues no era superior a ella, eso era un hecho.

Lily le mordió el labio para darle una lección y eso sólo sirvió para que Scorpius la estrujara con más fuerza mientras ella se echaba el cabello sobre el hombro dejando el cuello libre y deseoso de ser visitado por los labios del Slytherin.

-Usa tu boca para todo menos para hablar, Malfoy. –espetó Potter de manera que Scorpius no tuvo replicas y comenzó a besar cada rincón de la piel blanca y pecosa que Lily estaba dejando al descubierto.

Podía repetirse todas las noches antes de dormir que lo que les unía era sólo sexo ocasional, pero ¿Lo era? Lily ya no estaba tan segura. Le gustaba la lucha por la dominancia que tenía con Scorpius. Que ambos sintieran que merecían el control y que los dos fuesen terriblemente confiados. Le gustaba la arrogancia del rubio así como sabía que él encontraba su carácter fuerte de lo más atractivo. Sin embargo, ¿Qué era lo que los unía si era más que sexo?

Mientras gemía su nombre se dijo que no importaba.

No tenía idea de lo que era ella en la vida de Scorpius pero sabía lo que era él en su vida. Era el motivo de muchos de sus desvelos y de muchos de sus deseos de medianoche. Era el chico que la miraba como un basilisco cuando le espantaba a sus citas en Hogsmaede, era el muchacho del que podría enamorarse fácilmente si él se lo permitiera.

Así que por el bien de todos era mejor no ponerse a pensar en sentimientos y enfocarse únicamente en sus bocas unidas en un beso.

**Palabras: 373**


	3. Amor no correspondido

**Personajes: **Rose Weasley.

**Palabra clave: **Luna

**Titulo del drabble: **Amor no correspondido (o de cómo Rose quiere ser una estrella)

...

Ahogó un sollozo entre sus manos para luego esconder su cabeza entre sus piernas y llorar amargamente deleitándose en su soledad.

¿Por qué era tan difícil estar enamorada? ¿Por qué no se pudo haber enamorado de un buen chico con el que tuviera una relación perfecta y cuyos mayores problemas fueran no ponerse de acuerdo a la hora de escoger el lugar de sus citas?

No, por supuesto que no, Rose siempre tenía que complicarse todo en la vida enamorándose de la persona que jamás la iba a ver de la misma manera en la que ella le veía a él. Se tuvo que enamorar del único que parecía creer que era invisible sin importar el pelo rojo y voluminoso, los ojos azules, las pecas y el apellido.

Nada de eso parecía ponerla en el mapa para él y eso estaba rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos. Miró la **luna** por la ventana y se preguntó como las estrellas podían ser igual de hermosas a pesar de tenerla a un lado opacando su tamaño y su brillo. A pesar de la luna éstas se las apañaban para llenar el cielo de bellos puntos luminosos que hacían que la gente se sintiera pequeñita e insignificante. Ella quería ser así. Quería ser estrellas para no volver a pasar desapercibida frente a sus ojos.

Porque a pesar de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo le amaba. El dolor que tenía en su pecho sólo servía para decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Lo enamorada que estaba. El sufrimiento sólo le recordaba que era real. Que era una humana, que sentía y que lo hacía intensamente con cada fibra de su ser y de su alma.

Y eso al menos le hacía seguirse sintiendo viva.

**Palabras: 290**


	4. Amor platónico

**Personajes: **Hugo Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, OC.

**Palabra clave: **Mágico.

**Titulo del drabble: **Amor platónico (o cómo avergonzar a la familia)

...

-¡Hugo es mi novio!

El pelirrojo se tapó la cara con las manos sintiéndola enrojecer al máximo posible. Por Merlín, que él tenía doce años y que su primita de seis años clamara a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada de él enfrente de todos sus amigos no le hacía la más mínima gracia.

-Roxanne, que ya te he dicho que no soy tu novio. –reclamó Hugo en un intento por acallar a la más pequeña de los Weasley.

-Déjala, cielo. –musitó su madre como si no estuviera sintiendo suficiente vergüenza ya. –Es normal que se sienta impresionada por lo guapo y dulce que es su primo mayor.

Hugo dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa pensando en lo poco que le entusiasmaba que su pequeña prima ruidosa estuviera enamorada de él, aunque se tratase sólo de un amor platónico y que todos iban a olvidar en un par de años.

Bueno, pues ahora habían pasado los años y Roxanne tenía once años mientras que Hugo tenía diecisiete. Hace años que no se hablaba del tema de la chica y su eterno amor infantil por su primo mayor. Sin embargo cuando Hugo la vio sonrojándose en la Sala Común de Gryffindor mientras un niño de apellido Creevey tomaba su mano bajo la mesa y le sonreía sintió que aquello no estaba bien.

Porque no podía evitar que su gen celoso saliera a relucir con las chicas en su familia. No por nada había dejado el ojo morado del primer novio de Lily y había lanzado un tablero de ajedrez **mágico** a la cabeza del prometido de Rose. Así que sin importarle tener diecisiete años y que se suponía que ya era maduro, se acercó a ellos haciendo sentir a Rox toda la vergüenza que ella le hizo pasar cuando tenía seis.

-¿No te ha dicho Roxanne? Es mi novia, así que nada de tomarla de la mano. –había dicho el pelirrojo logrando que la morena se hundiera en su asiento roja como un tomate.

Y no le importó porque a fin de cuentas ella era su chica pequeña y la amaba y si tenía que seguir clamando que era su novio toda la vida para alejarla de los chicos pues iba a hacerlo sin titubear.

**Palabras: 375**


End file.
